A Special Gift
by Hypermon
Summary: Jesse and James Romance. I am the most unromantic person in the world so of course I just HAD to write this! It is a parody of the story Gift of the Magi.


I don't own pokemon or the story "Gift of the Magi"

this is a parody of one of my favorite stories called "Gift of the Magi" Its also my first and last romance fic. Hope you like it

**__**

A Special Gift

enjoy!

Five dollars. That was all. And half of it was in loose change Jesse had found on the floor. She counted it three times. Still fives dollars to spend for James and the next day would be Christmas.

It was clear there was nothing to do about it, except cry, so Jesse did. Jesse flopped down onto her sleeping bag and howled sadly. She grabbed a tissue and looked at the sleeping James and Meowth. Then Jesse glanced up at the night sky and stared at the stars which made her think of her basic life. It was crude and hard work, chasing after pokemon to swipe for Giovanni. Yet she enjoyed most of it, since she got to be with James. It made her cry when she couldn't show a good way of the love she had for James. For 3 years now, Jesse didn't have enough money to buy a decent present for James; it looked like this year would be the same.

Jesse eventually fell asleep from sadness. She awoke rather early for James and Meowth were still snoring. The sky was gray and very cold. Jesse pulled on her jacket and got up. She walked around the campsite until she reached a small creek. It was half frozen from the cold night air.

Tomorrow would be Christmas and Jesse had only 5 dollars to which to buy a present for James. She had been saving up every cent she found for months, with this as the result. Twenty dollars a week Giovanni paid her doesn't go far. The expenses had been greater than she calculated; they always were. Only 5 dollars to buy a present for James. Her James. She needed something super-special and rare.

There was a bit of clear ice in the creek. Totally smooth and perfect for looking at one's reflection. Jesse stood tall so she could see her face in the ice. Her earrings and pearl necklace glowed with the light of the morning sun. Jesse moved her head back and forth so she could see her jewelry better.

Now there were two things between Jesse and James that gave them mighty pride to own. One was James's excessive collection of bottlecaps. Some were known to be worth more than 50 dollars. The other was Jesse's diamond earings and pearl necklace. The two were both her grandmother's and very valuable. Jesse and James did everything they could to keep their things in the most valuable position.

So now Jesse's jewelry glimmered in the reflection of the ice. Jesse looked at the jewelry one more time and then nervously pulled out her earrings ,took off the necklace and put them into her pocket. James and Meowth were still sleeping. She stood still for a minute while a tear of two splashed down onto the frozen grass.

Jesse quickly put on her scarf and sneakers. With a whirl of her hair and a sparkle still in her eyes, she ran down the forested path to the nearest town. Where she stopped infront of a store, the sign of it read " Fine Jewelry. Buying and Selling" Jesse quickly walked inside and looked around the place where she saw the only other person in the store. He was a short, ugly man standing behind a glass showcase, filled with diamonds.

"Will you buy my jewelry?" Jesse asked.

"I buy jewelry", the man said "Well, lets see what you have" 

Jesse than took out the earrings followed by the necklace and laid them on the counter. The man lifted them up, studied it for a second and said " I'll give you 350 dollars for it all together"

"Give it to me quick" Jesse said.

The man nodded his head and gave her straight cash. Jesse smiled and ran out the door in search for the present to buy James. The next two and a half hours were spent running form place to place in search for the perfect gift. Finally, Jesse had found it. She was almost sure it was made for James and no one else. the item was a platinum and gold-plated album meant for keeping collections of items inside, just like James's precious bottle-caps. Jesse immediately purchased it with the money she got from her jewelry. She even had the album engraved with James's name on it and also had it wrapped in silver wrapping paper. Now, Jesse had a great gift for James. She looked at her watch. The time was 2:10. Jesse now ran back to the campsite where she left James and Meowth. She got back at around 3:00, where she saw James sitting by the fire. She looked down at James and saw his happy expression.

"Jesse, where were you? I was getting worried. When I woke up, you weren't there" James said.

"Oh no-where James..." Jesse said as she hid James's present behind her back. James smiled slightly.

"Whats that behind your back?" James asked playfully. He walked up to hug Jesse "Christmas present?" 

Jesse nodded slightly. Suddenly, James's expression changed as he looked at Jesse's face. It was nor anger or happiness or sadness or any of these things. James stood still and then said seriously " Jesse, where are your earrings and your necklace?"

Jesse opened her mouth wide. She didn't know if she should tell James that she sold them for him. James's serious expression frightened Jesse terribly. She then finally was able to talk.

"I...I sold my jewelry" Jesse said quietly.

"Sold it? All of it?" James asked.

"Yea... Yes, I did. I sold my grandmothers' jewelry so I could get YOU a present. So now, James don't you dare get mad at me, it was truly none of your interest to care what I did with my jewelry. Come on now, its Christmas and for god's sake, be grateful" Jesse said with increasing anger.

"Well...." James couldn't think of anything to reply with.

"Don't worry now James, I got you a great present, I really did, better than anything before. Just forget my earrings and necklace. Lets change the subject, and put the hot dogs on the fire so we can eat. It Christmas Eve!"

"Jesse, what DID you get me for Christmas?" James asked in another blank daze.

"THAT will have to wait until morning. I'll just cook some food now" Jesse replied.

"Fine then" James said back.

The rest of the day and night went on silently. James nor Jesse spoke more than a word at a time. Jesse looked at James's face, trying to figure out what had gotten him so upset when he saw she sold her jewelry. She couldn't think of anything at all. Jesse was worried; she had never seen James in that mood before. She thought of this all through the night until she fell asleep.

The next morning was a cold one, even though the sun was up, it was cold. Jesse crawled out of her sleeping back and shook James hard to wake him up.

"Merry Christmas" Jesse whispered. James heard this and sat up. He yawned and looked at Jesse, still in that unreadable expression.

"James. don't look at me like that. I bought you the best gift in the world! Here, its right here" Jesse handed him the wrapped present. James then took out his gift for Jesse, also wrapped up. Simultaneously, they unwrapped their gifts. Jesse looked down at hers and was shocked. James had bought her the musical jewelry box she had worshipped for so long in the store window. The box was beautiful. It had a mirror and little drawers to safely put her necklace and earrings in. But now, since Jesse had no jewelry to put inside the box, it was almost useless to have it.

"Oh James!! I love you for this! Now I know why you had such a lame expression when I sold my stuff. Its alright, I'm at fault that I sold the jewelry. I can buy more, don't worry, I won't put this gift to waste. Now, just look at your present . Come, put the bottlecaps inside the album" Jesse said with tears in her eyes.

Instead of taking out his bottlecaps like Jesse had said, James turned to her and said " You know, Jess, I think we should put our gifts away for a little while, since they'd be not much use to us now. I sold my bottlecaps to get you the jewelry box" James said " Now perhaps, I can wish you a Merry Christmas"

the end......

Well, how was it? I know its no where NEAR Christmas, but I just had to write this story. I read it in my English class and its one of my favorite stories so I made it a parody. This is my first AND last romance fic. Well,  PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks alot.


End file.
